Jowan
} |name = Jowan |image = Jowan.jpg‎ |px = 270px |title = Circle Apprentice |specialization = Blood Mage |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Mage |quests = Bound in Blood and Magic The Arl of Redcliffe Jowan's Intention |location = Circle Tower (Magi Origin) Redcliffe Castle |voice = Desmond Askew |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Jowan is an apprentice mage in the Circle Tower, where he had lived ever since his father left him at the village chantry at the age of five or six. His mother thought of him as an abomination. He is a friend of the Magi Warden and a temporary companion during the Magi Origin. Involvement Jowan can be found later imprisoned in the Redcliffe Castle - Basement during the Arl of Redcliffe quest. He was employed by Arlessa Isolde to tutor magic to her son in secret without him being taken to the tower, which led Valena to believe Jowan was having an affair with Isolde. However at the same time Jowan was working for Loghain Mac Tir with the task of poisoning Arl Eamon, which he eventually achieved. However he was suspected by the arlessa of being behind the worse disturbances that followed, which were in fact caused by a demon possessing Connor. The Warden can choose to kill him, free him or leave him in the dungeon. * If he is freed and not told to "Run. I never want to see you again" or is left in the dungeon, he will offer to perform a blood magic ritual to send someone into the Fade to confront the demon possessing Connor (if Jowan is told to run, Morrigan or Wynne will mention the ritual instead). * If the Warden elects to seek the help of First Enchanter Irving to enter the Fade instead, Jowan can be chosen to go into the Fade and will confront and kill the demon. * Jowan will be imprisoned by Bann Teagan after offering his help. Bann Teagan cannot be persuaded to free him, and will insist that Arl Eamon must make the decision on his fate. * Bann Teagan can grant permission to the Warden to be Jowan's executioner. If the Warden is a mage and executes Jowan, he'll reveal that he started to practice blood magic in order to become more powerful, because he always felt inferior compared to the Warden. (Note that if you intend to execute Jowan, you must not complete the Urn of Sacred Ashes prior to the Arl of Redcliffe. If the Urn has already been discovered, then the cutscene where Teagan grants the Warden permission to execute Jowan will be immediately followed by Eamon's healing and his own judgment of Jowan. In this case, the Warden never has the opportunity to visit the dungeon and carry out the execution.) * Once the Urn of Sacred Ashes has been found and used to heal Arl Eamon, if Jowan is still alive and in custody, Arl Eamon will ask the Warden whether they have anything to say in Jowan's defense. If the Warden defends Jowan, Arl Eamon will send him to the Circle Tower - he will not free him. If the Warden does not say anything in defense of Jowan, Arl Eamon will have him executed. * If Jowan was freed from the basement and told to "Run. I never want to see you again," then a new quest called Jowan's Intention will appear in the Chanter's Board section of the journal on the conclusion of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Jowan can be encountered protecting a group of refugees and the Warden can elect either to kill him or let him go on to a new life under the alias "Levyn". This quest can currently only be completed by PC players due to requiring the console to fix the broken quest line. }} Initial statistics Skills   Spells Equipment During the final stages of the Mage Origin storyline, you don't have to worry about future statistic/skill allocation with Jowan but be sure to make the most of what you're provided with. The player should be able to equip Jowan with a staff and potentially a Charm of Flame (that adds 5% Fire Damage, assuming the player is not a primal mage and is using it themselves). Take advantage of Jowan's Flaming Weapons spell, as the player will also be accompanied by Lily (who has Dual-Weapon Training). Be careful, however, Flame Blast causes friendly fire. When he is encountered again during the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, his skills will have advanced considerably (but he will only be accessible as a temporary companion if chosen to enter the Fade to face off against the Desire Demon). Initial statistics (level 14) (During the Arl of Redcliffe at this point the Warden was level 14 so Jowan was level 14 as well) Talents     Spells Quotes * "They'll take everything that I am from me-- my dreams, hopes, fears... My love for Lily. All gone..." * "Am I not allowed to have regrets?" * "Ambiguous rubbish, it could mean anything. I can do it too: 'The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn!'" * "I've been here longer than you have. Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me." Notes * When discussing the plan (and playing as a female Warden), you will be given the dialogue option "Why haven't we ever...", implying a question of pursuing a romantic and/or sexual relationship with him. Jowan appears to be oblivious to the fact that you felt this way claiming that you are "like a sister" to him. You then have the option to admit that you do or reveal that you were just joking. Either way, he will remain confused as to why you would say a thing like that now, and simply drop the subject entirely. * When talking to Greagoir, after the Arl of Redcliffe quest, you can mention Jowan's fate (if you are a Mage). * Jowan will appear as the form of a spirit in The Gauntlet and give the player an item if the Magi Origins is chosen. Like all the spirits therein, this Jowan is a reflection of the Warden's doubts, not the actual person, and therefore will still appear if Jowan is alive. * During Witch Hunt, if the Warden is a mage and tells Finn that they recall seeing the Tevinter statue, Finn will remember about how the Warden helped Jowan escape, and will mention that Jowan's name is now a slang used by the mages meaning "a dangerous plan with little or no chance of success", which is "technically a misnomer", as he points out. Trivia * Jowan was planned to be another full party companion. The Warden would have used the Right of Conscription to recruit him after Arl Eamon was healed. However, this was cut very early in the game's development.Gaider, David http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/250603/3#255320 * He does not appear in Dragon Age Keep. Gallery NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help during the Mage Origin NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan protecting Lily during the Mage Origin NPC-Jowan Imprisoned.jpg|Jowan imprisoned NPC-JowanWithRefugees.png|Jowan protecting refugees Jowan hoda.jpg|''Heroes of Dragon Age'' promotional image HoDA_Jowan.jpg|Tier progression of Jowan in Heroes of Dragon Age References ru:Йован Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Blood mages